Miasma
by redhood11
Summary: Uther executes Merlin and discovers the consequences of his actions. UPDATED I'm not sure what happened to the formatting, but I cleaned it up.


I do not own Merlin, unfortunately, because I would have done a few things differently.

Uther's eyes were wide as his senses returned to him, gagging sounds escaped from his throat. His eyes rolled wildly in his head as he realized he could not move his body.

"Do not worry, this is just temporary paralysis brought on by this particular curse. Quite helpful when needing to restrain particular individuals for whatever reason." Uther's eyes snapped to the speaker who was standing by the side of the bed. Uther raged at the traitor in his mind. _Sorceror! _

"It did however take a significant amount of research to modify the spell to keep you conscious and your senses about you. I had to visit that vault of yours. Do you remember Atawn? One of Nimueh's pupils?"

At Nimueh's name, Uther recoiled. He glared as they continued speaking.

"Probably not, you never have been very good at keeping track of the dead. Like the others he sought revenge. I found his spell book with a few helpful notes. He was always brilliant at spell theory and modification. Quite brilliant, some of his medical spells would have saved so many lives during the plague another sorcerer brought in a few years later.

The traitor arranged the blankets around Uther's body as though Uther was preparing for bed. "Of course you remember that as well? The plague that devastated our people, particularly killing young children? All that suffering lasted for years until you finally granted Geoffrey access to the Vault to hunt for the spell source. You once again took pride in ending the plot. You threw a banquet to celebrate the end of the plague and ended up having to raise taxes to pay for your lavish parties."

Uther's eyes were thin slits as he gagged on an immobile tongue in while trying to move. Sweat began beading upon his brow.

"So many friends lost to your destructive tendencies. Tell me if Ygraine had died of natural causes, no sorcery involved, would you have waged war on physicians? Of course I'm not here to condemn you for your past sins, or make you seek redemption. I'm seeking revenge for the death of the old religion."

"They finshed arranging the bed and took a seat by Uther's head.

"Merlin"- at the sound of that name Uther let out a strangled howl and his fingers twitched on the bed. The figure seated next to him leaned over out of Uther's line of sight but came back with a small bottle. Uther choked as the liquid was poured down his throat.

"Merlin or Emrys, whichever name you prefer. One a humble serving boy gifted with the tremendous powers, and the other druid prophecy, savior, and legend. He was magic, yes, but he also used his power to save Arthur so many times, at the risk of betraying his people. He saved your life too."

Uther choked in disbelief and rolled his eyes away from the speaker.

"He told me about how Arthur had you pinned up against the post, sword to your throat after learning the truth about Ygraine. And Merlin lied for you. He saved you from your own mistakes." Grey eyes rimmed with red looked at Uther as he looked away.

Breathing was becoming a difficulty as he began to choke on his tongue. He shuddered as the traitor leaned over and readjusted his head to a better breathing position.

"He saved your life." The traitor brought his hands to be clasped in front. "He saved the life of a tyrant and mad king." The voice grew thick with emotion as the hands clenched. "And for his fealty, you condemned him to the pyre. Now he could have saved himself at any point, and I begged him to." Uther watched the tears roll silently down the weathered face. There was a twist in his gut as a coldness began to seep into his bones.

"He was a son to me. I begged him to run away and save himself. He wouldn't. Merlin believed this was what destiny was leading him too. Of course it didn't help that you did all this while Arthur and his most loyal knights were away and Merlin believed Arthur would never forgive him." Uther watched as the traitor's speech paused, watched as the years settled onto his shoulders. A resigned look crossed his face and Uther felt a twinge of fear as the speakers eyes found his own for the first time since he had entered the room.

"You murdered my son. I stood at your side as you murdered friends and innocents alike. I stood as you bathed your throne in blood. I watched as you raised Arthur with hatred and bigotry. I did nothing. Children died and I did nothing. But then you murdered Merlin and I find myself with eyes opened."

Gaius sat and put one of his old and wizened hands on Uther's in what he would have once considered a comforting gesture.

"I know I'm as guilty as you for my complacency. Do not fear, I know there is no redemption for me. Despite the burden of your blood, Arthur is all you, or I, cannot be. Kind, loyal, good, and able to admit his own faults. Merlin helped him see his path. Saved his life. You killed Merlin and now..."

Uther watched as this weary eyes turned towards him again. He leaned over and poured another potion into Uther's mouth.

"I once considered you a good king, but I think we can both admit that history will remember it differently. This poison is designed to attack your heart. It will be a slow and agonizing as your body spasms, but the end result will look as though you've suffered a heart attack leaving no trace of magic. Just an inglorious death."

Gaius stood from his chair and slowly left the room.


End file.
